This application for the eleventh Gordon Conference on Lysosomes, to be held June 25-29, 1984, will be an interdisciplinary meeting, with speakers and participants drawn from the fields of cell biology, biochemistry, genetics, microbiology and pathology. Its focus will be on Molecular Approaches to Lysosomes and Related Organelles. The field of "lysosomes" is now broadly perceived to include not only the classical degradative bodies, but also the organelles of endocytosis (coated pits and endosomes), of exocytosis (Golgi and secretory vesicles), and of biogenesis of lysosomes and their contents (endoplastic reticulum and Golgi). The state of the art in the field includes the identification of specific molecules responsible for endocytosis, acidification, transport between organelles and degradative functions. Structural studies, as precise as current knowledge permits, will be presented for the relevant proteins (e.g., enzymes and receptors) and whenever possible, for the nucleic acids in which they are encoded. Genetic studies permeate the program; nearly every session includes talks on the use of mitants and/or of recombinant DNA technology. Forty one invited scientists, including speakers and chairpersons, are listed on the proposed program; they have been selected on the basis of major recent research contributions to the field. Eight addditional speakers will be selected as important developments occur. Other participants will be able to present their work in posters. The Conference is designed to facilitate communication and discussion between scientists in a fast-moving field thay cuts across established disciplines of biomedical research.